Kenapa?
by Viselle
Summary: Semua diawali dengan pertanyaan, kenapa?


Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya, tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan semata)

.*.

 **Kenapa?**

by

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Main chara** : Kagami Taiga, Kaminari Fuko (OC)

 **Peringatan** : AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita), typo, gaje.

.*.

 _Semua diawali dengan pertanyaan, kenapa?_

.*.

"Kenapa kau memilihku?"

Gadis itu menelengkan kepala, menatapku dengan mata _hazel_ -nya yang besar, lalu menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu manis. Seketika jantungku memacu, mengentak lebih cepat daripada semestinya. Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi gadis itu memiliki pengaruh yang besar padaku. Terlalu besar untuk bisa kupahami.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Alih-alih menjawab, dia malah balik bertanya.

"Karena aku ingin tahu. Kau memilihku bukannya tanpa sebab, kan?"

Lagi. Senyum itu kembali. Lalu dia bermonolog. "Segalanya harus memiliki alasan."

Aku tak menanggapi. Hanya menunggunya memberi jawaban yang kuinginkan.

"Karena kau tinggi." Jawabannya terdengar tak berapa lama kemudian, padahal aku menyangka dia akan berkelit lagi. Seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Apa?!" Dahiku berkerut, yang menurut orang-orang membuat wajahku terlihat seram.

"Jangan berwajah begitu, Kagami-kun. Kau kelihatan menakutkan," ujarnya menertawakanku.

Aku mendengus kesal. Gadis ini memang selalu seperti ini. Mengatakan apa pun yang ingin dikatakannya tanpa mengenal takut.

"Cobalah lebih banyak tersenyum, Kagami-kun. Kau akan terlihat tampan."

 _Apa?!_ Berbicara dengan gadis bernama Kaminari Fuko ini memang terkadang terasa aneh. Omongannya bisa menyerempet ke hal-hal yang tidak terpikirkan olehku.

"Tapi kalau kupikir-pikir, lebih baik kau bermuka menakutkan saja. Kalau kau terlihat tampan nanti banyak yang naksir, lalu kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" sahutku tanpa sadar.

Kaminari melompat mendekatiku, memutus jarak sehingga kami hanya terpisah beberapa senti sekarang.

"Jadi, kau sudah mulai menyukaiku ya, Kagami-kun?"

Kupalingkan wajahku yang sudah merah padam. _Baka!_ Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin kegirangan.

"Sejak dulu aku ingin punya pacar tinggi. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng. Tentu saja. Mana aku tahu alasannya. Bahkan jika aku memikirkannya lebih dalam, aku hampir tak tahu apa pun tentang gadis ini selain nama dan kelas, juga sikap yang suka seenaknya.

"Karena kupikir _cowok_ tinggi besar itu bisa melindungiku."

Jawabannya membuatku bingung. Kutelisik wajahnya, terlihat raut yang berbeda di sana. "Dari apa?" tanyaku.

"Dari naga penyembur yang jahat."

Itu jawaban yang aneh menurutku. Aku hampir memprotesnya, andai saja wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu serius. Terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Setidaknya, sampai dia terkikik dan berkata bahwa dirinya hanya bercanda. Namun, entah mengapa aku merasa itu bukanlah sebuah gurauan. Aku jadi berpikir, mungkinkah dia sedang dalam masalah?

.*.

 _Kenapa kau memilihku?_

Pertanyaan itu kembali muncul berbulan-bulan kemudian. Ketika sakura mulai bermekaran, menebar rona merah muda di setiap pelosok negeri. Hampir setahun aku menjalin kisah dengan Kaminari Fuko, dan selama jangka waktu itu aku masih tak mengerti mengapa dia menjatuhkan pilihan padaku.

Bisa dibilang aku bukan tipe cowok yang bisa dijadikan pacar. Sungguh. Aku penggila basket. Hari-hariku hanya diisi dengan basket, basket, dan basket. Bahkan untuk belajar terkadang aku enggan, cenderung malas. Untung saja, aku berhasil lulus dari SMA dengan nilai yang cukup baik. Dan untuk itu pun, aku berhutang banyak pada Kaminari. Bisa dibilang dia yang memberi bantuan besar dalam peningkatan nilaiku yang signifikan. Selain itu, aku juga bukan tipe cowok romantis nan manis. Aku hampir tak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata manis, bahkan aku cenderung kasar. Tapi sepertinya Kaminari bisa bertahan dengan itu, buktinya dia masih tetap bersamaku sampai sekarang. Lalu yang terpenting adalah aku tidak mengerti tentang urusan pacar-pacaran ini. Aku tak tahu caranya menyukai seseorang, atau bagaimana menjalani suatu hubungan. Aku buta masalah cinta.

Namun, dengan semua kekurangan itu, Kaminari tetap memilihku. Dengan alasan yang sampai sekarang belum kuketahui. Ah, dia pernah bilang karena posturku yang tinggi besar, tapi alasan itu tak dapat kuterima.

Tidak. Ini keliru. Seharusnya, pertanyaannya begini: _Kenapa aku memilihnya?_ atau lebih tepatnya _Kenapa aku menerimanya?_

Kaminari Fuko adalah entitas asing yang memasuki duniaku secara tiba-tiba. Dia muncul di hadapanku dengan senyum manis selepas latihan rutin yang kulakukan bersama timku, lalu memintaku menjadi pacarnya di hadapan semua orang. Aku masih ingat sorakan dari anak-anak tim basket, baik senior maupun junior. Aku malu bukan kepalang. Harusnya, waktu itu aku menolaknya. Tapi yang kulakukan malah memberi jawaban 'terserah', yang dia artikan sebagai 'iya'.

Ah, entahlah. Semakin aku memikirkannya, aku semakin pusing. Menyebalkan!

Hari ini, tepat di hari kelulusan kami dari Sekolah Menengah Atas, dia kembali muncul dengan senyum manisnya. Berdiri di depanku sambil menadahkan tangan.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kancing keduamu," jawabnya.

"Untuk apa?" Aku semakin bingung.

"Eh, kau tidak tahu? Bagaimana bisa? Semua orang tahu tentang tradisi kancing kedua."

"Apa itu?" Aku hanya bisa mengernyit karena tak mengerti yang dia bicarakan.

"Akan kujelaskan padamu, Kagami-kun." Kaminari menarikku menepi, meninggalkan kerumunan siswa yang tengah merayakan kelulusan seperti kami. "Kancing kedua seragammu adalah kancing yang paling dekat dengan hatimu, artinya kancing itu menyimpan semua perasaanmu. Dan ... kalau kau memberikannya padaku, itu artinya kau jatuh cinta padaku." Dia menutup penjelasannya dengan senyum, lalu kembali menadahkan tangannya di depanku. "Jadi, berikan padaku." Diikuti dengan sedikit paksaan tentunya.

"TIDAK!" Aku langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Refleks menutup kancing kedua seragamku dengan kedua tangan. "Aku tak akan memberikannya."

Kupikir Kaminari akan marah padaku, mengomel, dan memaksakan kehendaknya. Namun yang terjadi justru tak seperti itu.

"Begitu ya," jawabnya lemah dengan senyum yang mengandung kekecewaan.

Saat itu juga aku ingin melepas kancing keduaku dan memberikannya pada Kaminari. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahanku. Rasanya, aku tidak rela menyerahkan. Aku tidak siap menyerahkan kancing itu. Karena jika aku melakukannya berarti aku menyerahkan hatiku pada Kaminari. Tidak! Aku belum siap menyerahkan hatiku.

.*.

 _Kenapa dia masih ingin bersamaku?_

Sekarang pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalaku berubah. Meski di hari kelulusan itu aku mengecewakannya, Kaminari tetap seperti sebelumnya. Dia tetap tersenyum ketika melihatku, masih menggandeng tanganku ketika kami pergi bersama, dan masih menganggapku pacar padahal yang kulakukan di hari itu pastilah sudah menghancurkan hatinya. Dia benar-benar membingungkan, tapi anehnya aku justru merasa lega. Seolah aku memang tidak ingin kehilangannya. Apa sekarang aku sudah mulai menyukai Kaminari?

"Kau tahu, Kagami-kun." Suara Fuko terdengar pelan di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki yang memadati trotoar di hari minggu ini. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Serius menyukaimu. Rasanya, aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu."

Aku mematung. Seketika langkahku terhenti di keramaian, akibatnya aku ditabrak seseorang dari belakang. Namun, aku bergeming. Tak memedulikan omelan si penabrak atau pun keramaian di sekitarku. Tatapanku terarah lurus ke gadis yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depanku. Kami berdiri berhadapan. Aku tercengang dan dia menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Kagami-kun, aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi manusia egois yang mengikatmu bersamaku, padahal kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

Tiba-tiba ada rasa menusuk di dadaku. Sakit.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan mencoba berhenti menyukaimu, berhenti mengganggumu dengan semua keegoisanku." Kata-katanya terhenti sesaat. Berjeda satu tarikan napas dalam. "Sebenarnya, aku tak yakin bisa. Tapi aku akan berusaha." Kemudian dia membungkuk dalam. "Terima kasih untuk semua yang kaulakukan untukku selama ini, Kagami-kun. Aku benar-benar senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Lalu dia lenyap. Menghilang di keramaian, tanpa bisa lagi kutemukan.

.*.

 _Kenapa aku mencarinya?_

Dia, entitas asing itu, sudah menghilang dari kehidupanku. Secepat dia datang, secepat itu pula dia pergi. Seharusnya, aku merasa senang. Nyatanya bukan itu yang kurasakan. Aku tidak merasa senang, pun tidak merasa sedih. Aku hanya merasa ... ada yang hilang.

Setiap kali melewati toko buku, aku akan teringat Kaminari yang menarikku ke tempat itu, memaksa untuk membeli beberapa buku panduan belajar. Lalu ketika aku melewati restoran cepat saji, aku akan teringat dia yang selalu memesan burger tanpa keju karena membenci susu atau pun hasil olahannya. Dan ingatan tentangnya juga muncul ketika aku bermain basket. Seakan belum cukup, aku juga masih mengingatnya ketika duduk di dalam bus, melintasi taman, di toserba, dan yang paling tidak menyenangkan, aku mengingatnya ketika melangkah di trotoar yang ramai. Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatanku ketika dia mengucapkan salam perpisahan lalu menghilang.

"Kagami-kun."

Dengan cepat aku menoleh, berharap itu panggilan darinya. Sayangnya bukan. Itu hanya Himuro. Bodohnya aku mengharapkan orang yang pergi untuk kembali.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu itu? Tidak suka bertemu denganku?" Himuro menatapku dengan bingung.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Ingin menjawab tapi tak mampu. Ada rasa sakit yang memukul-mukul di dadaku.

Kaminari menghukumku. Dia pergi dengan menyisakan kenangan-kenangan tentang dirinya. Membuatku mencari-cari keberadaannya ke mana pun aku pergi. _Sial!_

.*.

 _Kenapa aku mencarinya?_

Hari-hari menyebalkan yang dipenuhi bayangan Kaminari Fuko, akhirnya membawaku ke tempat ini. Aku berdiri di depan pagar rumah berlantai dua yang dicat warna hijau lumut. Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan siksaan melihatnya kapanpun, di mana pun aku berada. Aku harus menghentikannya. Karena jujur saja, semua ini membuat hidupku terganggu. Bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan pendaftaran administrasi kuliahku karenanya.

Aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik, dan hanya ada satu cara untuk mengakhiri penderitaanku, yaitu datang menemui Kaminari.

Baru akan kutekan bel, ketika seseorang keluar dari rumah. Ah, itu dia! Gadis yang selalu muncul dalam kepalaku. Si menyebalkan yang kurindukan.

Tunggu! Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Rindu? Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin merindukannya, kan? Selama ini ... astaga! Bodohnya aku. Selama ini aku tak memahaminya.

"Kagami-kun?" Dia bergegas mendekatiku. Berdiri di belakang pagar setinggi dada. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Mata _hazel_ itu mengarah padaku dengan sorot kebingungan.

Kugaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan? Aku tak pandai berkata-kata manis, apalagi melancarkan rayuan.

"Kagami-kun?" Dia bertanya lagi dengan tak sabar.

"Hei, bisakah kau menunggu sebentar aku sedang mengumpulkan keberanian?" Tanpa sadar kata itu keluar dari mulutku, dan dia terkikik. Bahkan suara itu pun membuatku kangen. _Sial!_ Kaminari Fuko ternyata sudah menebarkan racunnya ke seluruh tubuhku.

Perlahan, Kaminari menggeser pagar di depanku, lalu menyelipkan diri di antara celah yang terbuka. Sekarang dia berdiri di depanku, berjarak satu lengan, tanpa ada pagar setinggi dada yang membatasi.

"Cepat katakan," desaknya, "aku tak punya banyak waktu." Sesekali dia melihat ke rumah, gelisah akan sesuatu.

Kuamati dia. Ada yang berbeda. Dia tampak lebih kurus, wajahnya kuyu, rambut ikal cokelatnya diikat asal di belakang kepala, dan di bawah matanya terdapat kantung mata tebal. Dia tak seperti Kaminari Fuko yang kukenal, tapi ini memang dia.

"FUKOOO!" Suara melengking terdengar dari rumah. Kulihat mata Kaminari membelalak ngeri, kemudian dia bergegas melewati pagar tanpa mengacuhkanku. Dia baru mencapai setengah perjalanan, ketika pintu rumah tersentak terbuka, dan seorang wanita keluar. Sebuah tas besar dilemparkan ke arah Kaminari, teronggok tepat di kakinya.

"Kewajibanku padamu sudah selesai. Mulai sekarang ini bukan rumahmu, jangan pernah datang kemari lagi." Kata-kata itu diikuti oleh pintu yang tertutup dengan bunyi nyaring.

Sekarang aku yang membelalak ngeri. Mataku memandang bergantian pintu dan Kaminari yang tengah memungut tasnya. Gadis itu tampak tengah menyusut air matanya dengan tangan. Ketika aku mendekatinya, Kaminari menengadah lalu menyunggingkan senyum miris.

"Akhirnya aku terbebas dari naga penyembur yang jahat." Tak ada rasa senang dalam suaranya. Dia justru terdengar putus asa. "Maaf, kau harus melihat kejadian tak mengenakkan. Itu tadi ibu tiriku, sejak dulu dia tidak menyukaiku. Setelah papa meninggal, dia selalu ingin aku pergi dari rumah. Tapi dia harus menunggu sampai aku lulus SMA, karena wasiat yang papa buat. Dan, sekarang aku sudah lulus, tak ada alasan aku untuk tetap tinggal di sini." Dia memaksakan senyum di wajahnya, ingin terlihat tegar walau hanya di permukaan.

Kuraih tas besar miliknya, menyampirkan benda itu di bahu kananku, lalu dengan tangan kiri kugenggam tangannya. Erat. Lalu kubawa ia menjauh.

.*.

 _Kenapa aku membawanya?_

Dengan masih menggenggam tangannya, kubawa dia pergi. Ke mana? Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin membawanya jauh dari orang yang memberinya kepedihan.

"Kagami-kun." Langkahnya terhenti, pun aku.

"Apa?"

"Aku senang kau menggenggam tanganku, tapi aku ingin kau melepaskanku, juga mengembalikan tasku," jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

Dia tersenyum, tapi tak semanis biasanya. "Aku tahu kau baik, tapi tolong jangan terlalu baik padaku. Nanti aku salah paham."

Genggamanku mengencang di tangan Kaminari, bersamaan dengan datangnya perasaan bersalah yang menusuk-nusuk dadaku.

"Kau tidak akan salah paham," jawabku kemudian. Kali ini aku tak akan lari. Aku sudah siap. Sepenuhnya siap.

Kaminari menelengkan kepala, menatapku dengan mata hazelnya yang bingung. Kulepaskan tangan Kaminari, kemudian tasnya kuletakkan di sampingku. Di sekitarku jalanan ramai, sepertinya keramaian selalu menjadi latar belakang kejadian penting dalam hubunganku dengan Kaminari.

Dalam diam dia mengamatiku yang tengah merogoh saku celana denim. "Berikan tanganmu."

Meski awalnya ragu, akhirnya Kaminari mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan punggung tangan menghadap atas. Kubalik tangannya dengan tangan kiri, dan tangan kananku meletakkan benda yang kuambil dari saku celana tadi. _Hazel-_ nya melebar takjub melihat apa yang kuberikan, lalu ia mendongak padaku. "Ini─"

"Benda yang kauinginkan, kancing kedua seragamku."

Dia tak mengatakan apa pun. Kaminari yang biasanya cerewet sekarang tak mampu menyusun barang sepatah kata.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan apa-apa, karena aku tidak bisa. Berkata manis bukan keahlianku. Jadi, kau artikan sendiri saja, apa arti kancing itu." Kupalingkan wajahku yang memerah, berusaha menyembunyikannya. Meskipun itu percuma karena Kaminari sudah melihatnya. Sekarang dia sedang tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar, yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Dan senyum itu menular padaku.

.*.

 _Kenapa aku bersamanya?_

Kami berjalan bersisian di trotoar dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Hari beranjak siang, di sekitar kami masih banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Sungguh kota yang sibuk.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan? Apa kau punya tempat tujuan?" tanyaku ketika kami mencapai halte.

"Aku punya seorang bibi, kakak dari almarhum ibu. Bibi akan senang kalau aku tinggal di rumahnya, karena sejak dulu bibi mengajakku tinggal bersamanya," jawabnya seraya duduk, aku pun duduk di sisinya.

"Kauingin kuantar ke rumah bibimu?"

"Kauyakin ingin mengantarku?" Dia balas bertanya.

Dahiku berkerut. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Rumah bibiku di Karuizawa."

"APA?!"

Dia terlihat senang mendapati keterkejutan di wajahku. "Kenapa? Tidak jadi?"

"Kenapa sejauh itu? Kalau kau tinggal di Karuizawa, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari. Padahal aku sudah memberikan kancing keduaku supaya kau tetap dekat denganku." Aku bersidekap, memberengut karena sebal. Setelah aku menyerahkan separuh hatiku, dia malah pergi begitu jauh. Aku kan ... Tunggu! Apa tadi aku baru saja─ _Sial!_

"Kau sangat manis, Kagami-kun. Benar-benar manis."

Lagi. Dia membuat wajahku memerah.

"Untuk sementara kita harus melakukan ini. Tapi aku akan mencari cara agar bisa kembali ke Tokyo secepatnya."

Kuhela napas panjang. Kaminari benar, untuk sementara kami harus menjalani ini. Sekali lagi berjauhan, tapi kali ini bukan untuk berpisah, melainkan bertemu lagi di suatu waktu.

"Kagami-kun."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku memilihmu?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Karena aku tinggi." Kuulang jawaban yang pernah diberikannya dulu.

Dia berdecak. "Kau sengaja mengejekku ya?" tuduhnya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Karena tahu aku tak akan memberi jawaban yang dia inginkan, akhirnya Kaminari menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Karena aku suka padamu. Benar-benar suka sehingga jatuh cinta." Kalimat itu ditutup dengan senyuman olehnya.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu kenapa aku menerimamu?"

Kaminari menelengkan kepala, tampak memikirkan pertanyaanku dengan saksama. "Karena aku memaksamu," jawabnya diikuti tawa.

 _Ck!_ Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sikapnya. Gadis ini ... ah, entahlah. Dia entitas yang sulit kudefinisikan. Lalu, kenapa aku ingin bersamanya?

Karena aku ingin menjaganya selalu dekat denganku _._

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fanfik ini.

Banjarmasin, 10 April 2017.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
